kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Wild
Based on a dune buggy, is a sentient Shift Car which enables Kamen Rider Drive to transform into , granting him enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. It can also transform the Rider Machine Tridoron into its own Type Wild mode. Shinnosuke Tomari must be pumped up and motivated to fight in order to use Type Wild. In the toyline, there is also a golden version of the Shift Wild Car, but it works like a normal Shift Wild Car. Usage KRDr-Drivewild.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild KRDr-Tridoron Wild.png|Tridoron Type Wild KRDr-Booster Tridoron Type Wild.png|Booster Tridoron Type Wild Tire Exchange Cars The following Tire Exchange Shift Cars are derived from Shift Wild's model: a power vehicle with four large wheels. As such, their Shift Tires are most suited for Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild. KRDr-Massive Monster.png|Massive Monster KRDr-Rumble Dump.png|Rumble Dump KRDr-Mad Doctor.png|Mad Doctor KRDr-Burning Solar.png|Burning Solar KRDr-Colorful Commercial.png|Colorful Commercial Shift Hooking Wrecker.png|Hooking Wrecker Shift Get Wild is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Wild, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Get Wild exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Full Throttles Drive Driver= *Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. **Another finsher of Type Wild Dump is a combination of DriRumble and Drift Slash where Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|DriRumble Dump Drift Slash.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble/Drift Slash |-| Weapons= - Drift Rotation= * : To activate this attack, Drive must press the Handle-Ken's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. **Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. Wild Drift Rotation.png|Drift Rotation (Type Wild) }} - Trailer-Hou= The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on a Shift Car being inserted into the and up to two other Shift Cars being loaded into the . Once the loading is complete, the displays the word "FULL". Each of these attacks correspond to one of Drive's strongest Types. : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Type Formula ***Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Trailer Impact (Speed & Wild) - Trailer Big Impact= * : While assuming Type Tridoron, Drive inserts a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. Initiating this attack causes Drive to revert to one of his weaker Types depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. **Shift Wild: This version is used once to try and defeat both Gold Drive and Roidmude 004 while immediately reverting Drive to Type Wild, only to fail as a result of Heart absorbing the shot for them before unleashing a powerful earthquake. Wairudo Tai-Hou.png|Trailer Big Impact (Wild) }} }} Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Wild features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 (Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, & Shift Wild) Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-21h27m55s239.png|Episode 8 (Shift Wild, Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep10.png|Episode 10 (Shift Technic, Spin Mixer, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-07h17m01s162.png|Episode 13 (Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep15 Closing.jpg|Episode 15 (Signal Magarl, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Tomarle) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) Drive Ep 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (Shift Formula, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Wild) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 43 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 43 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild, & Signal Chaser) Appearances See also *Type Speed Wild Technic Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Drive)